


Small Bump

by FMA_Dimension, Rosstiloso



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Drama, Edward Elric - Freeform, F/M, Manga & Anime, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Winry Rockbell - Freeform, edwin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMA_Dimension/pseuds/FMA_Dimension, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosstiloso/pseuds/Rosstiloso
Summary: Anos após derrotar o Pai e salvar Amestris, Edward Elric julgava remota a possibilidade de sofrer uma nova tragédia, quando vê-se diante de um trauma já conhecido, porém muito mais intenso.O que será dele ao enfrentar, mais uma vez, a crueldade do ciclo da vida?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Small Bump

**Author's Note:**

> Olá leitores, cheguei! Espero que todos tenham tido uma virada de ano bacana.
> 
> Venho aqui trazer a minha primeira contribuição do ano de 2021 para o @FMA_Dimension. A proposta é um pouco diferente do que costumamos ver nas fanfics de Edwin, mas torço para que vocês gostem. Estou com esse plot na minha cabeça faz uns meses, admito. E tive uma dificuldade tremenda para desenvolvê-lo, visto que é uma temática delicada, da qual eu não tenho noção de como é vivenciá-la.
> 
> A história de como essa ideia apareceu na minha mente é interessante o suficiente para contar aqui nas notas, mas não quero dar spoiler do conteúdo. Então, só digo que a tive no consultório da minha médica alergista, numa consulta onde ela me deu uma notícia muito importante para a vida dela. Fiquei matutando aquele fato por tanto tempo na cadeira, que decidi montar uma história baseada no que eu acho que tenha sido a experiência dela. Tive ajuda também de uma música do Ed Sheeran, que intitulou essa fic.
> 
> Do mais, vou deixar vocês lerem.

As unhas pintadas em tom de azul um pouco mais claro que o das orbes escondidas atrás das pálpebras. Atentava-se a aquele mínimo detalhe enquanto acariciava a mão levemente pálida. Os cabelos estavam soltos, ainda na mesma posição que ele havia colocado quando ela chegou no quarto.

Estava mais tranquilo ao vê-la dormir serenamente, mesmo que aquele local fosse o último lugar onde gostaria de estar. Olhando-a dessa forma, quase conseguia esquecer de tudo que acontecera. 

Quase.

Até a tormenta de duas noites atrás inundar seu coração, trazendo novamente as lágrimas mais desesperadas que alguém poderia chorar. Estas que, lutou a madrugada inteira para que não caíssem mais. Mas era impossível, a dor excruciante no seu peito era tanta que não conseguia fazer nada além de chorar em silêncio, engolindo os soluços, pois não queria acordá-la para aquele pesadelo. Pelo menos ela deveria ser poupada por mais um tempo, depois de todo o trauma que sofreu.

Edward só queria estar tão adormecido quanto Winry, em um sono profundo, com os céus pintados pela escuridão de um sonho triste. Seria muito mais fácil se pudesse simplesmente acordar assustado e receber o acalento das mãos outrora quentes que segurava até dormir. No entanto, tinha plena consciência de que aquela era a realidade, por mais cruel que fosse, quase como uma brincadeira de mal gosto do destino que ele protelou em aceitar. A sua ficha não tinha caído até o momento em que a levaram para o centro cirúrgico, mesmo que tivesse se preparado — ou pelo menos tentado — psicologicamente para essa possibilidade, mesmo que tivesse visto todo aquele sangue no banheiro quando ela o chamou em prantos. 

Era difícil, torturante aceitar que teria de passar por aquela dor de novo. 

Secou rapidamente as lágrimas na manga da camisa assim que ouviu uma batida leve na porta. Ao se virar, viu pelo vidro quadrado a silhueta do homem que esperava há horas a fio. Levantou da cadeira, olhando mais uma vez para a mulher adormecida no leito, antes de dirigir-se à saída do quarto, fechando o portal atrás de si com cautela.

— Bom dia, Senhor Elric — disse, antes mesmo que Edward pudesse fazer alguma das milhões de indagações que rondavam sua mente.

— Bom dia — respondeu, apenas por educação, visto que estava passando por um dos piores dias da sua vida, senão o pior.

— Apesar de já terem trazido a paciente para o quarto particular, venho informar oficialmente que o procedimento foi bem sucedido — O pesar era nítido no olhar do médico, compadecido em relação ao ocorrido com o jovem casal. — A sua esposa ficará bem. Inclusive — continuou — , aconselho que passem mais alguns dias na Cidade do Leste antes de voltarem para casa. Vocês moram em Resembool, correto?

Edward apenas assentiu com a cabeça, cansado, o coração partido em mil pedacinhos. Mesmo assim, ainda juntou forças para perguntar a informação da qual tinha medo. Medo não, pânico. Seu corpo estremecia internamente só de pensar em proferir tal questionamento, porém, era necessário. Precisava saber, não só por ele, mas por Winry também, que com certeza perguntaria se estivesse acordada.

— Ela ainda conseguirá… — Não conseguiu terminar de falar. Cada palavra embargada doía, como se tivesse sido apunhalado várias vezes seguidas.

— O processo de curetagem não causa nenhuma sequela orgânica, logo, ela conseguirá sim, se essa for a vontade de vocês. No entanto, como profissional de saúde, não recomendaria, visto todo o estorvo que passaram — explicou, dando a resposta agridoce que Edward tanto temia.

Sabia que o mais óbvio e seguro era seguir a recomendação do médico de não tentar mais, porém não fazia ideia de como falaria sobre isso com Winry. Seria como jogar no lixo o sonho que ele mesmo a incentivara a realizar. Fora ela que comentou pela primeira vez sobre formarem uma família, e ele, a princípio, apenas concordou, pois não tinha nenhuma objeção. Contudo, quando se depararam com as falhas tentativas, ele mesmo tomou as rédeas da situação, buscando todos os tipos de tratamentos possíveis e existentes. Conversou com os contatos que tinha na Cidade do Leste para que conseguisse um acompanhamento médico, afinal, era inaceitável não fazer nada para realizar um desejo tão enraizado no âmago da garota. Ele só queria fazê-la feliz.

E ele conseguiu

Durante cinco meses viu a versão mais radiante de Winry. Tão radiante que fora contagiado rapidamente, passando a vivenciar e desejar aquele futuro tanto quanto ela. A cada mês que se passava era uma vitória, constatando mais uma vez que a hormonização tinha dado certo, sem contar com o volume crescente do ventre. Ali existia uma vida em formação, o tão esperado bebê que eles não viam a hora de conhecer.

Assim que a vigésima segunda semana se completou, o alívio tomou conta da vida do casal. A partir daquele momento, a gestação passaria a ser mais segura e definitiva, de acordo com os estudos de pré-natal. Foi só aí que Edward se permitiu começar os preparativos para receber a criança em casa, passando noites em claro pintando e arrumando o quarto do bebê, enquanto Winry se preocupava com o enxoval. Tiveram que fazer tudo isso com um pouco de pressa, pois logo foram se hospedar na Cidade do Leste, para que pudessem estar mais perto do hospital nos estágios finais da gravidez.

Essa decisão não poderia ter sido mais bem premeditada, porque na vigésima terceira semana, no meio da noite, Edward acordou com um grito, um pedido de socorro de Winry. Encontrou-a sentada no chão do banheiro da suíte do hotel onde estavam, ao lado do vaso, rodeada por uma poça escarlate. Seu primeiro instinto foi ajudá-la a levantar e olhar se ela não havia batido a cabeça em algum lugar, mas prontamente descartou a possibilidade quando viu a falta de machucados aparentes, além de saber que provavelmente não estaria consciente se tivesse se acidentado dessa maneira. Perguntou sobre o ocorrido e teve como resposta vê-la rodear o próprio corpo com os braços, abraçando a barriga, enquanto sussurrava com um fio de voz: “o bebê”. 

Ele olhou para baixo, localizando a fonte de todo aquele mar vermelho. Sua alma quase saiu do corpo quando percebeu que algo estava muito errado ali, mas se segurou, mantendo-se sóbrio o suficiente para ligar para a emergência. 

No momento em que Winry foi atendida no Hospital, algo no seu interior o disse que eles tinham perdido. Todos os fatores aduziram para esse fato, desde o histórico da gravidez — já iniciada com um alerta de risco pelos médicos que acompanharam todo o tratamento hormonal — até o sangramento localizado. No entanto, ele não quis acreditar, nem por um decreto. 

E lá estava ele, defronte ao médico que havia feito o procedimento que afirmava com propriedade o seu luto. 

Winry não estava mais grávida. 

— Volto ainda hoje pela tarde com a carta de alta — encerrou o homem, ainda com aquele mesmo olhar misericordioso de antes. Edward apenas assentiu, agradecendo pelos cuidados fornecidos a sua esposa.

Sentou-se novamente na mesma cadeira de antes, onde acariciava a mão de Winry. Só de olhá-la, já sentia os olhos marejados arderem. Estava um caco, completamente destroçado pela crueldade da vida, que mais uma vez parecia querer interromper todos os momentos felizes que tinha.

“Sou realmente um pecador tão infame a ponto de merecer sentir mais uma vez a dor da perda? A ponto de não pouparem nem mesmo ela dessa condenação?”

Apoiou o próprio rosto nas mãos, numa postura curvada, com os joelhos servindo de apoio para o peso nos braços. A tristeza o consumia desde a noite anterior, enquanto esperava sozinho na sala fria a realização da curetagem. Dentro dele, havia algo, uma pequena chama de esperança de que a qualquer momento alguém o avisaria que tinha sido apenas um alarme falso, um susto. No entanto, isso não aconteceu.

Edward realmente tinha perdido seu filho, o ser que não imaginou que fosse capaz de trazer tanta alegria em sua vida, e o fazer se apaixonar incondicionalmente sem ao menos ter conhecido. Talvez essa fosse a tal paternidade que tanto falavam, esse sentimento incontrolável e primitivo de fazer esquecer-se de si e volver toda a sua existência em torno de outra pessoa. Por fim, fora esse mesmo instinto de uma pureza louvável que o destruiu, o deixou em pedaços, completamente perdido.

A raiva também era crescente, consequência da conhecida de longa data: a impotência. Se tinha algo que sempre o deixava desconcertado, era saber que não podia fazer nada para prevenir alguma tragédia. Sentiu-se assim diversas vezes durante sua jornada como alquimista federal, que por muito tempo foi rodeada de falhas e fracassos, não só com a recuperação do corpo de Alphonse, mas também nos casos da Nina e Maes Hughes. Porém, agora, as proporções eram infinitamente maiores, uma vez que nunca sentiu tanta angústia em sua vida. O luto da sua criança seria uma cruz com várias toneladas de sofrimento que carregaria até o fim de seus dias.

E ele só queria gritar para os quatro cantos do mundo, xingar o universo, Deus, a Verdade ou qualquer coisa que pudesse colocar a culpa, na tentativa falida de mitigar o nó na garganta e o vazio em seu peito. Por mais que quisesse incriminar algo ou alguém, sabia que não havia réu no ciclo da vida.

“Mas que maldito ciclo é esse que se encerrava antes mesmo de dar a oportunidade de vir ao mundo?”

Edward pensava, indignado, frustrado. 

Uma memória antiga veio em sua mente, de uma pessoa tão infame quanto ele e que tinha grande apreço e respeito: Izumi Curtis. Ao lembrar-se dela, teve vontade de rir, um riso banhado em sarcasmo e decepção. Mais uma vez, o pupilo havia seguido o caminho da mestre. Ao menos, o discernimento e a falta do seu portão da Verdade o impediam de cometer novamente o mesmo erro de sua professora. Não a julgava e nem nunca a julgaria, pois que moral tinha para tal ato?

Conhecia com intimidade a proporção do quão extremas as pessoas poderiam ser quando se tratava da morte. Ele mesmo teve a infelicidade de tentar realizar a transmutação humana e alcançar os domínios divinos, acumulando diversos pecados para si. E apesar de sempre ter entendido a lástima de Izumi — em virtude de já ter perdido alguém que amava antes — só agora poderia dizer com propriedade que sabia o que ela passou, pois sentia em sua pele. 

Foi a vez dele viver o trauma de perder a coisa mais importante de todas. 

Teria agora de se reinventar e se refazer, juntar todos os seus cacos para tentar seguir em frente, sabendo que nunca mais seria o mesmo. Dentre todas as feridas, esta ficaria eternamente aberta em seu coração. 

Inclinou-se um pouco mais contra as próprias pernas, prevendo que mais uma onda de lágrimas desesperadas viriam. Olhou mais uma vez para Winry dormindo tranquila, graças à anestesia geral. Provavelmente ela ainda teria paz por mais algumas horas, isso se ele conseguisse continuar sofrendo em silêncio, calado para protegê-la da vil realidade.

Edward poderia até usar esse tempo sozinho que lhe restava com racionalidade, pensar sobre como iria arranjar disposição para ser forte para Winry, afinal, ela precisaria do seu apoio mais do que nunca e ele não deveria fraquejar em momento algum. Mas ele não conseguia raciocinar direito, inebriado pelo próprio sofrimento. Sempre fora a pessoa que abria mão da própria fraqueza para apoiar os outros, porém, não via como agiria de tal forma dessa vez. Não conseguia mensurar como faria para se esquecer de todos os sonhos e expectativas que cultivou durante cinco meses, de como aceitaria que não seria pai, ou pior, como faria para conformar-se que seria pai de um filho morto.

No fim, seu castigo etéreo foi passar o resto do dia rebobinando a doce imagem da criança com seus cabelos e olhos azuis muitas vezes já vista, só que dessa vez, tinha certeza que ela nunca deixaria de ser apenas fruto da sua imaginação.


	2. Five Months Before Small Bump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, estou de volta para trazer o último capítulo de Small Bump!
> 
> Agradeço a todos que leram e comentaram no primeiro capítulo. Estava bem receosa se teria receptividade, uma vez que a temática é completamente fora dos padrões que vemos para Edwin aqui no SS.
> 
> Este capítulo não estava envolvido no plot que desenvolvi no consultório médico. Ele só foi aparecer na minha mente meses depois, e, por incrível que pareça, acabou sendo escrito antes mesmo que o capítulo anterior. Vai entender a cabeça de uma fanfiqueira, não é mesmo? kkkk
> 
> Nas semana passada, esqueci de dar os devidos créditos para @LuraLure , que novamente me apoiou em fanfics, sendo minha leitora crítica e beta. Muito Obrigada, Xuxu!
> 
> Espero que gostem. Boa Leitura!

Os corpos dançavam em um ritmo quente naquela noite. O vento refrescante que vinha da janela do quarto não era suficiente para impedir que o suor brotasse na pele de ambos. Edward era quem estava sendo mais cobrado pelo esforço físico, afinal graças a ele a garota embaixo de si arranhava suas costas, na tentativa de extravasar a adrenalina do terceiro orgasmo consecutivo. Sentia uma leve ardência enquanto ela o marcava, mas não era de todo ruim. Poderia considerar como uma recompensa pelo trabalho bem feito, juntamente com os gemidos sôfregos que escutava da boca dela. Vê-la nesse estado de frenesi era extremamente excitante, tanto que não demorou muito para acompanhá-la, deixando um vestígio de si ao se derramar nela. Por fim, encerrou o contato físico, deitando-se no espaço vazio ao lado na cama, depois de deixar um beijo na testa da garota.

Ficaram em completo silêncio por alguns minutos. Edward estava morto, acabado, e Winry não estava muito diferente, até porque não era de seu feitio ser completamente passiva e, além disso, múltiplos ápices costumavam deixá-la "anestesiada". Estava em um ponto onde mal sentia as próprias pernas. No entanto, ficou preocupada com a falta de reação contínua do marido.

— Ed, você dormiu? — perguntou, enquanto tateava ao redor em busca da mão masculina.

— Não — disse. — Mas estou quase… — completou, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela.

Era compreensível, pois estavam na atividade há algumas horas, sem pausas. Sentiu-se mal ao vê-lo desse jeito, até porque fora ela que sugeriu o sexo. Edward não era insuficiente no quesito resistência. Mesmo depois de vários anos, nunca abandonou atividades físicas. Sempre que podia, fazia algum tipo de exercício, mas tudo tem limites e o dele havia chegado.

— Desculpa fazer você se esforçar demais. Não deveria ter te pedido para continuar.

— 'Ei, não precisa se desculpar por isso. Vem aqui. — Abriu o braço, dando espaço para que ela viesse recostar em seu peito, usando-o como uma espécie de travesseiro. Na mesma hora, Winry chegou mais perto em busca de conforto. — 'Tá que você às vezes é meio insaciável, mas eu até que gosto disso — brincou, afagando os cabelos dela, e recebendo um "idiota" como resposta.

— Mas você está bem mesmo, né? — perguntou, por garantia.

— Sim Win, só estou muito cansado — respondeu. — Sinto lhe informar que se você queria me matar de fadiga, não deu certo. Não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo. — Tentou mais uma gracinha para ver se a tirava do estado de seriedade.

— Edward, acha que nós vamos conseguir? — questionou, quase em um sussurro, a pergunta que mais rondava sua cabeça ultimamente.

— Ah, então é isso que 'tá te incomodando — deduziu. Sabia que tinha algo errado com a esposa. Ela andava muito cabisbaixa ultimamente, desde que fora na sua última consulta médica. — Nós estamos tentando, não estamos? E você está seguindo todas as recomendações…

— Eu quero tanto um bebê — interrompeu-o, repetindo mais uma vez o seu desejo frustrado. Por muito tempo, rejeitou a ambição antiga por causa da descoberta de alguns problemas hormonais que prejudicam a fertilidade. No entanto, depois de orientada e ter iniciado alguns tratamentos, a esperança de realizar o seu sonho voltou à tona, porém, nem sempre a paciência e a determinação caminhavam lado a lado no interior dela, fazendo com que tivesse súbitas dúvidas e até momentos de autodepreciação.

— Eu sei Win, e acredite, você vai ter. — Abraçou-a, um pouco mais forte — Nós vamos ter. É só manter a calma. Quando tiver de ser, ele virá — Sentiu que os olhos marejados de Winry derramaram algumas lágrimas fujonas. Detestava vê-la chorar, ainda mais por coisas das quais ela não tinha controle, e muito menos ele. Beijou-a de novo, só que dessa vez no topo da cabeça, enquanto acariciava-lhe a barriga. 

— Por sinal, posso continuar tentando quantas vezes você quiser. Eu faço esse sacrifício — disse, presunçoso, conseguindo finalmente melhorar o humor de Winry.

— Você é mesmo um idiota, ridículo, metido, insuportável — falou ela, sentando-se de supetão para bater de leve no peito dele.

— Ok, ok, ok, sou um idiota, ridículo, metido, insuportável, e o que mais você quiser me chamar, pronto para um round quatro — falou, puxando-a pelos quadris, obrigando-a a montar no seu colo. Winry tomou um susto, mas o correspondeu, iniciando mais uma etapa com um beijo afoito, ao mesmo tempo que usava do corpo para o atiçar ainda mais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betagem e Leitura Crítica: @LuraLure  
> Projeto: @FMA_Dimension
> 
> Obrigada por ter acompanhado minha two shoot. Até a próxima fic! S2

**Author's Note:**

> Pesado, né? Pois é, eu também achei bastante triste. Agora que chegaram até aqui, posso contar com mais detalhes. A minha médica perdeu o bebê dela em 2019, e mesmo assim quis tentar de novo em 2020. Fiquei em choque com o quão corajosa ela é. Não sei se tentaria novamente, pois é um trauma terrível.
> 
> Sobre a minha dificuldade na escrita, é por conta da temática mesmo. Eu nunca perdi um bebê e nem almejo ter filhos um dia. É uma realidade muito única, que só quem passou sabe, e é quase impossível pra mim. Por isso, já que desenvolvi o plot, me senti na obrigação de tratar o tema com seriedade e maturidade. Cada palavra foi cuidadosamente pensada, de modo que não houvesse um mínimo indício de banalização por minha parte. Garanto que me esforcei bastante.
> 
> Meus sentimentos a todos que já passaram ou viram alguém passar por essa perda.
> 
> OBS: A curetagem é um procedimento realizado pelo ginecologista com o objetivo de limpar o útero através da remoção de restos de um aborto incompleto ou da placenta após o parto normal, ou ainda ser utilizado como exame diagnóstico, recebendo o nome de curetagem endocervical semiótica. (Copiado discaradamente do site tuasaude)
> 
> Obrigada pela leitura!
> 
> Projeto: @FMA_Dimension.  
> Betagem e Leitura Crítica: @Alura.
> 
> Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
